Is She Poison, Nanny?
by Astra-The-Goddess
Summary: Adelaide comes to visit her mother for a few weeks during the springtime. Holmes meanwhile is suspicious of her as she's related to "Nanny". He also has to deal with a murder case while trying to keep an eye on the "poison". Holmes/OC EDITS WILL BE MADE THIS SUMMER FOR MORE DETAIL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Look who's back! ASTRAAA :D **

**Yep I am alive, and unfortunately this is NOT an update for any of my other stories. I shall give you a quick story. I watched Sherlock Holmes.**

**The End**

**Yep, that's all it took. RDJ to speak in a British accent. Yep.**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Hudson smiled, sitting in a chair in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea. It was a quiet evening for London, the streets were full of carriages and people coming home from work, the sun was still in the sky, showing that even as the clocks moved to seven PM, the sun was still out. Springtime was always a lovely time for London. The flowers were blooming, the trees were gaining their leaves, of course Mrs. Hudson could do without all the rain. She imagined a lot of people could, but London was her home, she wouldn't change it for a thing.<p>

She was halfway through with making dinner, the chicken was sitting near the stove, keeping warm, the bread was sliced and in a basket. The candles in the dining room were lit; all that was left now was for the dessert. She was making cookies; all the ingredients were out, all she needed now was a bowl. She walked over to the cabinet and reached in when…

BANG!

Mrs. Hudson nearly dropped the bowl she was taking from the cabinet in the kitchen as the gunshot went off. She put the porcelain bowl on the counter and marched out of the kitchen to see Watson enter the room, taking his hat off. "Ohhh Dr. Watson thank goodness you're back! He's been shooting that damn gun again."

"Oh he just needs another case is all; I'll go talk to him." Watson quickly climbed the stairs, hat and coat still in hand, and he entered Sherlock Holmes' room. She sighed and started her walk back to the kitchen when she heard another knock at the door. She turned around and opened it up.

"Welcome to Apartment building 221 may I…Oh!" On the other side of the door stood a girl no taller than she, her dark brown hair up in a neat bun, with little wisps of hair falling out of the bun and hanging on her neck. In her hair there was a small headband of silver leaves sitting near the base of the bun. Her hazel eyes were smiling, matching the smile she had on her painted lips. The young woman wore a chocolate brown gown with a black jacket. There was slight silver embroidery around the collar and sleeves of the dress as well as the jacket.

"Hello Mother, may I come in?" The young woman smiled as Mrs. Hudson quickly moved out of the way.

"Oh my dear Adelaide. Welcome home love!" Mrs. Hudson grabbed her daughter's cheeks and kissed her forehead. Adelaide laughed and wrapped her arms around her mother's frame. "Why are you home? Your letters told me everything was fine." Adelaide took off her coat and handed it to her mother, walking further into the room.

"Oh Mother, it was… I had to come home Mother… You remember George?" Adelaide looked down over her shoulder slightly, not fully turning to look at her.

"Of course I do love, my was he a handsome lad, and he was crazy for you." Mrs. Hudson laughed softly, then looked up to her daughter's face and saw her arms wrapped around her frame. "Adelaide?"

* * *

><p>Watson looked into the room and sighed, "You know Holmes when I left I thought you'd be happy to be free of my hair?"<p>

"Watson you know as well as I do that I'm never happy when my mind isn't busy." Holmes prepared to fire again but Watson grabbed the gun and looked at it.

"Holmes you need a new case." The doctor put the gun on the table and Holmes stood up from his chair. "Now may I see your mail?"

"Be my guest." Watson grabbed the mail and started going through it. Holmes walked over to the window and looked outside; he noticed a carriage waiting outside the front door. The wheels were covered in dirt and mud as well as the horses and the driver, meaning they came here from a long distance. The driver was waiting for somebody, as he wasn't in a hurry to leave. The way the carriage looked from the inside, from what Holmes could see, meant the owner was well off but judging from the minor rips and tears meant that they weren't that well off to get it repaired quickly. "Watson did you take a carriage here after your house call?"

"No I walked, why?" He opened one letter and quickly looked over it. "Lady Whinstone has lost her pearl earrings and diamond necklace."

"Her husband gave them to his mistress; I'm going to go downstairs to see this carriage."

"Let me come with you, Mrs. Hudson will bite your head off if she sees you." Watson put his hat back on and saw Holmes already out of the room. Watson sighed and quickly followed. Holmes was halfway to the door when his head turned to the right. Watson followed his gaze and saw Mrs. Hudson talking to a young lady. The younger woman looked upset.

Holmes studied the woman; he looked at her face and noticed that she had lines on her forehead and near her eyes. They were shallow, looked very recent. Her eyes were red, which was a sign that she was either crying or was crying. Her makeup was smeared from her tears and she looked at Mrs. Hudson like she wanted help. Mrs. Hudson wrapped her arms around the girl and Holmes deduced that she must have been a relative. "Are you going to introduce us, Nanny?"

"Forgive me," Mrs. Hudson said, a hint of sarcasm, "Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes; this is my youngest daughter, Adelaide." Watson felt his eyebrows shoot up and Holmes didn't look surprised, his deductions being correct. "What? Didn't think I had children?"

"You never said anything and they never visit." Watson said, walking down the stairs to stand next to Sherlock. Adelaide wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and sniffed.

"My eldest son Henry lives in America and my other son Edward lives in India. Edward is unmarried and Henry has two children of his own with his wife Victoria. He met her in America. Dear if you'll excuse me I was making dinner for Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson." Mrs. Hudson left the room and walked back into the kitchen. Adelaide looked up at the boys and smiled.

"Hello, a pleasure to meet you both." She walked over to them and smiled. Watson took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is mine Miss Hudson."

"Actually it's Mrs. Dawson, I was married but…unfortunately my husband died and left our business to his brother." Adelaide kept her voice from cracking but Holmes looked at her. Adelaide rose an eyebrow but it fell down again after Holmes walked over and took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles.

"A pleasure, Mrs. Dawson." Holmes straightened and noticed that the girl was only a few inches shorter than him. From the sound of her footfall earlier she was wearing a short heel under her many dress folds. "You're a bookstore owner."

"Was, Mr. Holmes."

"Ah, yes, of course. But you also play an instrument, the flute. The way you breathe and hold yourself shows you perform in front of people." Adelaide nodded, eyes shining, tears maybe.

"I preformed for the children during story time. My husband used to read to them while I played music for the story."

"But you didn't take it with you or if you did it's in your carriage outside. You keep eyeing the horses outside the windows." Adelaide realized she was staring out at the carriage and felt her cheeks grow red.

"Don't be embarrassed Mrs. Dawson, Holmes has that effect on people, he notices the little things. Shall we continue this conversation in the dining room?" Watson suggested, walking over to them. Adelaide nodded and Sherlock smiled.

"Splendid idea Watson." Holmes started for the dining room but Watson put his cane out in front of his friend.

"Wash first, Holmes, we have a guest this evening and I doubt Mrs. Dawson wants to smell your stench all night." Holmes' eyebrows narrowed slightly.

"If she hasn't complained now she won't complain during dinner, Watson."

"Holmes."

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Holmes nodded once "I shall see you both at dinner then." He quickly marched up the stairs and the door to his room closed with a loud thud. Adelaide jumped at the noise and looked at Watson.

"Well, Mr. Holmes certainly has a…unique quality to him, doesn't he?" Adelaide asked. Watson nodded, chuckling.

"Unique doesn't begin to describe him Mrs. Dawson. May I escort you to the dining room?" Watson held out his arm and Adelaide took it, smiling.

"Of course, Dr. Watson. Maybe later tonight I can repay you since you've been so kind to me."

"No need madam, how long do you plan on staying?" Watson asked, walking into the dining room. Adelaide looked around and saw that the room was a nice red color, with dark wood and a beautiful ornate carpet. Above the table was a gold chandelier, while not as grand as the ones at Buckingham Palace, it was still a charming addition to the room. "Mrs. Dawson?"

"Oh! Sorry, I plan on staying for a few weeks. Since my brother-in-law now owns my bookshop, I'm thinking about starting one near my old home." Watson pulled a chair out for Adelaide and she sat down, thanking him with a nod.

"Your old home? Where did you grow up?" Adelaide giggled and put her finger on the dining room table.

"Right here, before the apartments my father owned this house and we only rented two room, 221A and 221B. My father ran the apartments while my mother tended to the tenants needs. Seems that things haven't changed much except for the fact that Sherlock Holmes has started renting from here, how is Mother?"

"Surviving, Holmes likes to keep her on her toes." At that moment Mrs. Hudson came in with the chicken and set it in front of Watson, who sat at one end of the six person table. Adelaide sat at Watson's left. Adelaide started to stand.

"I'll help you Mother." Mrs. Hudson brought in the mashed potatoes and shook her head.

"Oh no dear, you just sit down and relax after your long carriage ride, I'm sure you're exhausted." Adelaide smiled a bit and sat back down, sliding her chair closer to the table. As Mrs. Hudson brought out more food Sherlock walked into the room, wearing a clean white shirt, a black waistcoat, and black trousers. Around one arm was a scarf it looked like. He sat down at the other end of the table across from Watson. "Eat up dears while it's still warm."

"Is it poisoned, Nanny?" Adelaide's mouth dropped open slightly but Watson patted her hand.

"He asks this often, Mrs. Dawson, don't worry. He's just gotten a bit wary since she delivers his tea and lunches to him." He leaned in closer to her ear and Adelaide bent to hear him, wincing a bit at the corset she was wearing. "That and once he passed out after drinking her tea. He didn't wake up for two days."  
>"Mother!"<p>

"Oh dear calm down. I did no such thing." Mrs. Dawson sat across from Adelaide, since Watson asked her to join them since her daughter was here. "That and I would never poison all of you. It would get boring around here if Mr. Holmes decided to become a murder mystery himself." Watson chuckled and carved the chicken, passing the plates down the table as he filled them with the meat. Adelaide giggled a bit and put some vegetables on her plate.

"So, Mrs. Dawson, do you have any children?" Watson asked, piling potatoes onto his plate.

"Of course not, her figure is in too good of shape." Holmes said, grabbing two slices of bread before passing it to Adelaide, who put one on her plate.

"I'm afraid Mr. Holmes is right, I have no children. My husband and I could never seem to conceive. At least Father's line will continue in America with Henry." Mrs. Dawson nodded once and put a piece of food in her mouth. Watson stood up from the table and walked over to a bar in the room. He opened up a bottle of wine and poured a glass for himself, Holmes and Adelaide. "What about either of you? Are you married?"

"Watson isn't married and neither am I. We have no intentions on doing so, either."

"Speak for yourself Holmes."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Not really, end of chapter 1<strong>

**Yea I couldn't figure out how to continue from that point, dinners in my opinion are hard to write. Don't worry we'll get to the action soon enough, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHAPTER 2! YAAAAY!**

**Does this mean you'll get a chapter update this quickly every time?...Probably not as my muse comes and goes a lot. But do not worry, I think I've found a few friends who will see that I finish this story.**

**Speaking of said friends I thank miss x-Pick'n'Mix-x for helping me with actually coming up with a crime (which you will find out about later) and giving me the idea for this story (along with a few others that may or may not happen)**

**And I do NOT own Sherlock Holmes or anybody that you recognize, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns them. Yes I forgot the disclaimers in the last chapter so shoot me.**

**Oh, and if the characters seem OOC, SORRY I wrote most of this chapter at night when I should have been sleeping...maybe that can also be why Holmes is so crazy, I'm nuts from no sleep!**

* * *

><p>The dinner went well, dessert went also went well. Sherlock didn't speak much after her marriage question and once the meal was over he stood up and swiftly went to his bedroom. Watson apologized for his behavior and offered to help Adelaide with her bags. She accepted and helped him carry her bags upstairs. She didn't have many, but it took a couple trips to get everything up the stairs and pay the carriage for its service.<p>

"Dr. Watson I can't thank you enough for helping me." Adelaide said, unpacking her trunk full of her books. She handed a few to Watson and he put the books on the bookshelf sitting on the dresser.

"No need to thank me, Mrs. Dawson I'm glad to have you here. Holmes on the other hand I'm not so sure about. He's always been suspicious of your mother, and now that you're here I'm sure he's even more suspicious of her and a little bit of you."

"Me? I can see why but I would never do a thing to Mr. Holmes. I'm sure he'd catch me before I could do anything." Adelaide picked up a dark brown box and opened it up; sitting on the purple velvet was a silver flute. She gently picked it up and held it up in the light of the lamp. "It survived the journey."

"It is a lovely instrument; perhaps you can teach Holmes a thing or two about proper music?"

"I'm sure Mr. Holmes' music is fine." Adelaide put her flute back in its case and closed the lid. She put the box on the dresser and walked over to Watson. "I can finish unpacking my bags, thanks again for helping me Dr. Watson."

"Call me John, Mrs. Dawson."

"Well then you must call me Adelaide. Now, shall we go see Mr. Holmes?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind, he never sleeps normal hours anyway." Watson walked over to Holmes' room and opened the door. "Holmes?"

"Watson! Do not step in unless you want to ruin my experiment." Adelaide heard him scream from somewhere in the room, she looked over Watson's shoulder and tried to get a look into the room. She nearly gasped when she saw the mess in the room.

"What are you doing now? If you're doing anything to Gladstone I will stop you." Watson opened the door but closed it as soon as he heard flames come from the other side of the room. He opened it again and walked inside, going over to the smoke. "Sherlock, are you alright?"

"Just fine Mother Hen. If that girl is with you do not let her in."

"Too late, I'm already here Mr. Holmes. I just wanted to get to know you a bit more; you were very quiet at dinner." She cautiously walked into the room, picking up her skirts so she didn't accidentally knock over anything. Once she was deep into the room she looked around and saw that there were books piled up in places, papers stacked in a few areas. Where Holmes and Watson where there was chemicals and test tubes. She walked over to one of the windows and pulled back the curtains to see the front of the house. "Hmm…" She closed the curtain again and turned around to see Holmes staring at her. "Mr. Holmes I wish you would stop staring at me."

"I have to make sure you're not going to do anything to my room, Mrs. Dawson."

"Why would I touch anything in here? Aside from the mess it seems that you can walk in this room just fine. I see that you opted for no bed?"

"It takes up much needed space, the couch is comfier anyway."

"Interesting, do you mind if I sat down?" Holmes shook his head and pointed to the chair near the fireplace. She looked over and saw that there was a dog sleeping near it, so she walked over to the other chair near the fireplace and sat down, Watson sat in the chair next to the dog and Holmes sat on a chair near the door. They sat in what felt like an awkward silence, until Adelaide heard the plucking of violin strings. She looked over to Holmes and saw him standing his violin on his thigh, one hand on the neck of the piece, holding strings, the other plucking the strings. Adelaide watched him, listening to the beautiful yet haunting music coming from the violin. Her eyes flickered to Watson and he looked slightly annoyed. Adelaide leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, listening to the haunting melody.

Flashes of images sprang to her eyes, letters, blood, knives and the dead. They all flashed in her mind. Once in a while a man would show up, but she could never see his face. The haunting melody continued playing, and the man kept appearing. He was wearing a black hat with a black ribbon around it, which he put on by grabbing the back of the hat and placing it on with a swift motion over his head from the front to the back, glimpses of him standing in front of a fireplace playing an instrument, his arm moving back and forth as he brought his bow over the strings. A murdered man with his ears slashed off and his nose smashed in appeared and her eyes flew open.

She sat up in her chair and saw that Watson was gone; she looked over to where Holmes was sitting and saw nobody sitting there. Adelaide sighed and sank in her chair. Wishing to know the time she stood and looked over to the couch. Holmes was sleeping. She had to be quiet. Adelaide made little noise other than her skirt moving as she reached for the door handle. She heard Holmes start to get up so she quickly exited the room and started her way down to her own. She entered her bedroom and closed the door, turning the knob on the door to lock it. She sighed and leaned against her door; after a moment she walked over to her bed and slipped off her shoes. Opening her trunk she found her nightgown and quickly unpacked it. Adelaide sighed again and dressed in her nightgown. Climbing into bed she turned off the dim light on the nightstand and lied down, staring at the ceiling. After a while she felt her eyes close again and drift to sleep.

Holmes didn't take kindly to Nanny's daughter exiting his room earlier. How dare that woman sneak into his room! Come to think of it she never really left! She fell asleep in her chair, of course Watson didn't notice as he grabbed Sherlock's violin away from him, placing it on the table. Holmes grabbed his violin and continued playing, this time with his bow. Watson gave up and went to bed, Gladstone following. Holmes was currently outside the room of Nanny's daughter, picking the lock to her bedroom. After a while he heard the tumblers click and he opened the door slowly. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Watson.

"Holmes, it's late, don't sneak into Mrs. Dawson's bedroom." Watson pushed the door closed and Holmes stood upright.

"She snuck into mine."

"She did not when I left she was sleeping in one of your chairs. Now go back to your room Holmes before her mother wakes up." Watson started walking back to his room but noticed Holmes made no motion to.

"Ah yes, we don't want Nanny to lose her head now do we?"

"Holmes."

"I'm going back to my room. Goodnight Watson." Holmes strode past the doctor and entered his room. Watson sighed.

"Goodnight Sherlock." The tired doctor said, and he closed the door to his room.

* * *

><p>The next day Adelaide got up to help her mother with breakfast. She missed spending time with her mother, it brought them closer. Adelaide felt as if she'd never been away.<p>

"Oh Adelaide I feel ten years younger with you home again. I missed seeing your face."

"Mother I missed you too, I feel awful not visiting sooner."

"Oh don't be love, you had your life and mine was full with Mr. Holmes upstairs. Did you not hear his retched violin last night?" Mrs. Hudson placed breakfast on a tray and picked it up, Adelaide carrying a separate tray of the morning tea.

"In all honesty, Mother, I did not. I must have been awfully tired." Mrs. Hudson laughed lightly, looking over her shoulder to her daughter.

"You certainly looked tired yesterday my dear." Adelaide nodded and smiled sadly. Memories of her husband danced in her mind, bringing tears to her eyes. "Oh love." Mrs. Hudson placed the tray on a table in the hall and Adelaide did the same. Mrs. Hudson hugged her daughter tight and they didn't let go. Adelaide sniffed and hugged her mother tighter, hiding her face in her mother's neck. "It's alright love," her mother's hand rubbed her back, soothing her; "It's alright."

"Did you feel this way when Father died?"

"Of course! But time heals all wounds, and you will feel better in time love. The pain will never go away fully, but time will lessen the pain. Come, let's bring breakfast to the doctor, I'm sure they're both in Mr. Holmes' room." Adelaide nodded, taking a moment to dry her eyes before picking up her tray again. Mrs. Hudson climbed the stairs with her tray and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming Mrs. Hudson, sorry for it not being open, Holmes locked the door." A click was heard and Watson opened the door for the ladies. "Good morning Mrs. Dawson."

"Good morning Dr. Watson, did you sleep well?"

"Not really as I was kept up last night by a certain consulting detective." Adelaide suppressed a giggle when she saw Holmes glare in Watson's general direction. "I see you brought breakfast, Mrs. Dawson may you please join us?"

"Well I really would like to talk to Mother." Adelaide said, looking at Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh dear don't mind me, talk to the boys, we'll have time to talk later." Mrs. Hudson placed her tray of food down on the table and Adelaide placed the tea tray next to that. Watson smiled at Mrs. Hudson and nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Don't worry Holmes and I will be out of your hair today."

"I never said a thing about leaving." Holmes said, lighting his pipe. Adelaide poured three cups of tea and stood with two in her hands.

"Well, we are. We're going to see if we can find you clothes that are NOT mine to wear."

"We have a barter system, besides your black waistcoat is too small for you." Holmes said with a slight teasing tone to his voice. Adelaide handed a cup of tea to Watson and he sat down on the couch near Holmes' chair.

"It is not!" Adelaide held out the other cup of tea to Holmes but he just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smoked his pipe. When the smoke hit Adelaide's nose she coughed and held a hand over her mouth.

"Mr. Holmes what exactly are you smoking?"

"Tobacco, is that tea poisoned?"

"Mr. Holmes I am not my mother."

"But you act like her as I can tell by the way you two never stopped talking this morning."

"Holmes please leave Adelaide alone she hasn't seen her mother in years." Watson said, grabbing a biscuit from the tray. "I'm sure they have a million things to talk about." Watson grabbed the morning paper on the tea tray and started reading it.

"I'm just saying that Nanny now has another person in her ranks to try and poison me." Adelaide made an irritated sound and set the cup of tea, loudly, on the table near Holmes' seat.

"It is NOT poisoned, mother never TOUCHED this tea, and I would be very happy if you stopped accusing me of such nonsense!" Adelaide turned sharply, her deep blue dress knocking over a pile of books and started out the door but when she opened it she saw a short, nervous looking man on the other side prepared to knock. "Oh! Excuse me sir."

"What is it this time, Lestrade?" Homes said, not even getting up to greet the man.

"Sorry for interrupting your morning, but there's been a murder down by the textile mill. The old warehouse that stored the cotton was broken into." Lestrade stepped into the room after Adelaide sidestepped out of his way. Watson stood and looked at Holmes.

"Well then there's no time to waste. We'll be out shortly, Mrs. Dawson will accompany us."

"Excuse me?"

"The farther away you are from your mother the safer I'll feel with my dinner this evening." Holmes placed his hat on his head the same way the man in Adelaide's dream did and he quickly shrugged off his robe and put on a black jacket over his white shirt and gray waistcoat. "Come along Watson. Mrs. Dawson if you have a coat I suggest getting it, quickly." Adelaide's face had a look of anger, but she quickly went off to grab her jacket from yesterday's travel. Watson donned his hat and coat before following Holmes down to the waiting carriage outside. Adelaide quickly left the house and Holmes, surprisingly, helped her into the carriage before climbing in himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes."

"Only way to make sure you didn't stay behind." Holmes said, smirking at her slightly. Adelaide huffed and looked out the window. Lestrade told the driver where to go and the carriage started the rocky road to the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Not really, end of chapter 2<strong>

**Here ya go, more action, kind of, at least now we've got a crime to follow in the next chapter!**

**If you review I'll give you a nice cookie and a Sherlock Holmes or John Watson doll, specify which you want ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: CHAPTER 3**

**Warning! WARNING! I hate the chapter coming up ahead. Randomness! ME NU LIKIEEEE**

**I thank miss x-Pick'n'Mix-x for helping me with actually coming up with a crime and giving me the idea for this story **

** I do NOT own Sherlock Holmes or anybody that you recognize, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns them.**

**CRAP AHEAD! IT IS SHORTER THAN MY PREVIOUS CHAPTERS WHICH I AM NOT PROUD OF! I ALSO DON'T LIKE THE ENDING BUT I CAN'T WRITE ANYMORE**

* * *

><p>Adelaide watched the scenery go by as the carriage rode down the bumpy road. She tried not to bounce out of her seat and glared a little over to Lestrade. "Must we take this road?"<p>

"Since the warehouse has been abandoned the road hasn't been used, sorry for the bumps." Holmes looked at Watson who was also having a bit of trouble sitting in his seat.

"How come you aren't bouncing Holmes?" Holmes pointed to his foot, which was pushing against the other side of the carriage.

"Pushing my weight into the seat, I'm keeping myself from bouncing around like Mrs. Dawson over there." Adelaide glared at Sherlock and crossed her arms, huffing. "Don't do that it's not attractive." She glared harder at Sherlock and Watson chuckled a bit.

"If looks could kill." Watson chuckled again, Lestrade looked at Holmes and then at Adelaide, but shrugged, thinking it was nothing. The carriage stopped near the warehouse and the inspector got out, walking over to his men. Holmes quickly followed, going straight to the warehouse. Watson climbed out then helped Adelaide.

"John, I don't know about this." She looked to where all the officers were standing and she looked up at the doctor.

"You don't have to look at the body Adelaide; if you want you can stay in the carriage." Adelaide thought about it for a minute and shook her head. "Alright, stay by me." Adelaide took his arm and they walked over to House, who was looking at the multiple padlocks on the warehouse. "Holmes what are you doing?"

"Half of these padlocks weren't even locked when the person broke in. The ones that were locked have rust on them, look." Watson nodded and Adelaide looked and made a noise of interest, there was red dust on the padlocks. "They were easy to break with any blunt instrument; one could even use their hand." He locked a padlock and then slammed his hand on it, breaking the padlock open.

"Amazing." Adelaide said, looking at Holmes. He smirked a bit and pushed open the door to the warehouse. Adelaide covered her mouth and Watson grabbed a handkerchief. Holmes sniffed the air and looked at the body. He knelt down it and plucked some of the man's hair. "What is he doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what caused this man's death. There's a faint aroma of lilies, roses and tulips. This man worked as a florist."

"Why would someone want to kill a florist?" Adelaide's hand was covering her eyes, her body turned slightly away from the body.

"Sending flowers to his mistress." Holmes said. "Watson, time of death?" Watson knelt down by the man's head and Adelaide looked at the body and gasped. The man was missing his ears and his nose was broken. "Too gruesome Mrs. Dawson?"

"I… no, its fine, just smells."

"Time of death was twelve to fourteen hours ago." Watson said, he stood and Holmes turned the man's head to look at his missing ears.

"The cuts clean, meaning the knife wasn't dull when he slashed the man's ears off. The dried blood on the floor means he must have bled out, dying of blood loss. Mrs. Dawson you're turning white are you sure you're alright?"

"Why should you care? John I think I'm going to be sick, I'll be outside." She started walking but Holmes grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Mr. Holmes let go."

"You're keeping something from us." Holmes said.

"No I'm not."

"You've seen this man before. When?"

"While I was sleeping the last thing I saw before I woke up was that man's face." Lestrade walked in and Holmes looked at the dead man's vest, noticing a wallet he dropped his hat on the man's body quickly, acting like he just wanted to run his hand through his hair, which he did.

"Find anything out Mr. Holmes?"

"This man was a florist and his killer sent him here, there's a pile of dying flowers a few feet away from the body. He must have come to deliver them and his killer was waiting. Now, the murder weapon was sharp, meaning this man was either a butcher or a barber, I'm going with the barber as a butcher's knives, while sharp, and some are too large for this job." Holmes picked up his hat and placed it on his head, putting one of his hands in his pocket. "If you need any more assistance you know where to find us. Watson, Mrs. Dawson." Holmes left quickly, Watson following. Adelaide sighed and picked her skirts up, running to catch up with them.

"Mr. Holmes please tell me why we left so quickly." Adelaide sighed deeply and Watson helped her back into the carriage, Holmes sat next to her this time instead of across from her and Watson took his seat. Holmes stuck his head out the window.

"Take us to Baker Street please." The driver nodded and the carriage took off, once again bumping along the way. Adelaide sighed and watched the scenery roll by.

"So Holmes what did you keep from everybody this time?" Adelaide looked at Holmes and raised an eyebrow.

"You keep things from the police?" Adelaide asked.

"Hush spy, and I kept that his wallet contains the business card for his flower shop, that the man that killed him took time learning how to kill the man and hide the evidence. Under the dead man's shirt there was some cotton covering another wound. This wound was an afterthought, after he figured the florist wasn't dying fast enough." Holmes took out his pipe and lit it, earning another cough from Adelaide. "There were also footprints coming from the back of the warehouse, meaning the killer was waiting for the florist. The stride length of the killer meant the man was about 6 foot 2, weight is about 200 pounds as the footprints were dark and distinct."

"What about the shoe?" Adelaide asked.

"Common make, not custom, meaning this man isn't that wealthy."

"I was joking about the shoes." Adelaide said, jaw dropping. "How can you tell all this just from the shoes?"

"It's the little details that are important; most detectives love the large details while it's the little ones that are the most important." Adelaide nodded, turning her head to look outside. "You have a bruise behind your ear."

"Pardon?" Holmes turned and pulled her hair out from behind her ear, looking closer. He put a finger on the bruise and Adelaide hissed.

"Hmm, about three days old, how did you get this?"

"I don't know." She said, looking toward Watson. He smiled apologetically.

"Holmes we'll look closer when we get home." Watson looked out the window and Holmes sat back down, smoking his pipe. Adelaide put her hand behind her ear and pressed lightly, wincing a bit. She sighed and placed her hands in her lap, watching the road. Holmes looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye and smoked his pipe.

This woman, this spy, took up his thinking. The murder should have consumed his every thought, but he didn't. Instead this lady was his case. Why was she here? Was there another reason besides losing her business and her husband?

Another bump jostled the carriage and Adelaide's face contorted in pain. Watson looked at Adelaide and checked his pocket watch. "Adelaide I don't have an appointment until later this afternoon, if you want I can check your injuries."

"I don't have any, I'm fine. When will we be home?" Sherlock looked outside and smiled.

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Joy."

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Not really, end of chapter 3<strong>

**I hate this chapter, I hate it I hate it I hate it**

**New prize this time if you review, you get a cookie! With Sherlock or John on it ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4**

**Trying to start up the romance a bit, I don't know if it's working.**

**Also to explain my absence! I went to a concert this weekend and me, being an idiot, thought I could write up this chapter before I left...Ah, no. Didn't happen. While it was 3/4 written, it wasn't perfect. Is it now? Hell no, but it's better than the last chapter.**

**I thank miss x-Pick'n'Mix-x for helping me with actually coming up with a crime and giving me the idea for this story **

** I do NOT own Sherlock Holmes or anybody that you recognize, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns them.**

**CRAP AHEAD! While longer than the last chapter I'm not happy with it, but I guess I'll have to live with it.**

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled up to 221b and Sherlock bolted out the carriage, into the house and slammed the front door. Watson raised an eyebrow and stepped out, helping Adelaide down to the sidewalk. Once they got inside the house Mrs. Hudson quickly walked over to them and started scolding Watson.<p>

"Why didn't you stop Mr. Holmes from taking my daughter to see that dead body?"

"He didn't want her to stay and "poison the food". Plus he was out of the house aren't you happy about that?" Watson took his coat off and helped Adelaide with hers, placing his brown and her black coats on the hooks in the front room. "May we have some tea please? Adelaide you can start up the stairs, I'll be along shortly." Adelaide nodded and walked up to Holmes' room. She knocked lightly, and then opened the door to see Holmes sitting in his chair in front of a window, plucking the violin strings again.

She walked over to the couch and sat down, listening to him. He didn't seem to notice her presence, or if he did he didn't acknowledge her. He kept playing the violin, plucking the strings. His eyebrows slowly knitted together, and soon he stopped playing all together and turned toward Adelaide. "Must you be so annoying?"

"What did I do to you Mr. Holmes?"

"I cannot think on this case with you staring at me. Go, get out of here." He stood and made a shooing motion with his hand. Adelaide scoffed and stood, she moved to smack his face but his hand caught her wrist. "I would also appreciate it if you wouldn't smack me."

"I didn't, but I'm going to!" Her other hand went to smack him but he caught that one as well. Adelaide tried to pull her hands free but his grip was like iron. His brown eyes stared into her hazel ones, like he was peering into her very soul. Adelaide's eyes widened slightly, her struggling stopped. They stared at each other for a while, Sherlock's grip didn't loosen but it didn't tighten anymore either. Adelaide moved closer to him, their noses nearly touching. His gaze never left her eyes; they still penetrated her very soul.

The door opened and Sherlock let go of Adelaide's wrists, quickly walking over to his chemistry set. He grabbed a magnifying glass and sat back down on his chair. Adelaide stood where she was, still staring at Holmes, until she heard Watson clear his throat quietly. Adelaide quickly walked over to him and took the waiting teacup from his hand. She sat down on the couch and sipped the hot liquid, hoping it would shake the strange feeling deep down inside her.

Holmes opened the man's wallet and searched it, finding business cards, a few stray coins and what looked to be just stray paper. He tossed the wallet and magnifying glass onto the coffee table and sighed, lighting his pipe. He heard Watson setting a teacup on a table near him but he didn't look to acknowledge him. Holmes put his pipe to his lips and tapped his chin, thinking, once again not on the case. He could kill this girl for being so annoying! She wouldn't leave his thoughts; just having her in the same ROOM was distracting. He could hear her sip from her teacup, the way her feet moved under her dress, talking with Watson. He closed his eyes and put his pipe in his mouth, puffing smoke into the room. He heard her cough again and he sighed.

"Stop that coughing."

"Sorry Mr. Holmes but that pipe is bothering me." Adelaide coughed again and covered her nose.

"Holmes put it out." Watson ordered. Adelaide stood and shook her head.

"No it's alright, I'll just leave. He doesn't enjoy my company anyway." Adelaide stood, placing her cup on the tray, and then left the room, her skirts rustling softly as she left, closing the door behind her. Holmes looked over at Watson and sighed.

"You're upset with me."

"Yes I am. How could you do that to the poor girl?" Watson placed his cup on the table loudly, elbows bent, his hands pressing down on his thighs. The consulting detective just went back to looking out the window, smoking his pipe.

"She's distracting me."

"How? She's done nothing to you."

"She's done something, I don't know what though but she has. I ca-" His head snapped to the door and he quickly strode over, pressing an ear to the wood.

"Holmes what are you-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Watson was about to speak when Holmes opened the door and the clear notes of a flute could be heard. Watson stayed silent and watched Holmes walk to Adelaide's room. He slowly opened the door to see Mrs. Dawson sitting on her bed, her eyes closed with a silver flute to her lips. Her torso swayed slightly from side to side as her notes danced higher and lower. Watson appeared behind Holmes' shoulder and listened to the melody. It was sweet and charming, but under it there was a hint of sadness, longing perhaps. Watson pulled Sherlock's shoulder, hinting they should leave, but Holmes shook his head, instead he crept into the room, standing near her vanity. Watson sighed and followed, standing next to him.

"You're either obsessed with this girl or your insane, I think I'll go with the latter." John whispered to his friend. Holmes just watched the lady, hands in his pockets, teeth holding onto his pipe. One of Adelaide's eyes opened and glanced at them, only to close once more, the music still flowing freely. Mrs. Hudson walked into the room and sat down next to her daughter; Adelaide took the flute away from her lips and smiled at her mother. Mrs. Hudson put her forehead on hers and smiled back. Watson grabbed Holmes' shoulder and dragged him out of the room and back to their room.

"Watson I didn't appreciate you doing that."

"Well I wanted to give the two sometime alone together. Now we can discuss why you don't like Miss Adelaide." Watson set his friend down on the couch and he sat in a chair nearby. Holmes leaned back and sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Well?"

"There is no problem; I just can't focus when this girl is near me I feel she's going to poison me at any time with whatever she's doing. Watson, have you taken a look at her bruise?"

"No I haven't yet." Watson grabbed his now cool tea and sipped it, making a slight face at the taste. "I'll look at it later. Now how about we talk about the case?"

"We shall go to the flower shop tomorrow, see if we can find any more information. Do you want Mrs. Dawson to come along?" Holmes stood up and walked back over to where he threw the wallet, picking it up in his hands.

"If she distracts you I don't think she should come, but if she recognized the body today who's to say she isn't of more help?" Watson stood and walked over to Gladstone, who was currently snoring away. He sighed and knelt down to pet the dog, which licked his hand.

"She won't be of any more assistance, she can stay with Nanny."

"What about your dinner?"

"If being poisoned means that I finish the case sooner, so be it. The less she's in my hair, the better." Holmes took out the business cards in the man's wallet and looked through them. One of them wasn't his business card; it wasn't even a business card. He grabbed his magnifying glass and stared at the paper through it. He raised an eyebrow and sniffed the paper. He stood up and walked over to where his hat was, putting it on.

"Holmes what are you doing?" Watson stood up and walked over to his friend, who was putting his coat on.

"We are going back out tonight. This piece of paper that I found in the dead man's wallet has pen impressions yet no ink is visible, there's a faint smell of book glue, meaning this paper was either from a bookstore or the florist happened to have the glue on his person." Watson took the paper and held it close to a candle, seeing the pen impressions. "Care to try and make the ink appear?"

"I can try but I don't think anything will work for it." Watson set the paper on the desk where the chemistry set was and started working. Holmes put out his pipe and pocketed it. He walked out of the room and saw Adelaide walking down the stairs.

"Mrs. Dawson, we need you upstairs." Holmes said, after he quickly entered his room again, not even turning to see if she was coming. He wouldn't blame her if she didn't, but he heard her heels under her skirts enter a few minutes later. "Did you see that dead man enter your bookstore?"

"How should I know I don't remember my customers? If he did enter my store he would have had a hard time getting my attention as I was the one who shelved the books and entertained the children, my late husband sold the books, why?" Adelaide raised an eyebrow and Holmes took the paper from Watson –before he put his chemicals on it- and held it under her nose.

"Smell it." Adelaide kept her eyebrow raised but sniffed the paper, then smelled deeper, trying to separate Holmes' scent from the paper.

"Is there…book glue on it?" Adelaide asked, very confused now. Holmes smiled and put his hat on, tossing the paper to Watson.

"Watson, Mrs. Dawson and I shall be back later."

"Where are we going?" Adelaide asked, Watson asking the same thing only he said "you" instead of "we".

"We, Mrs. Dawson, are going to your bookstore."

"Mine? It's a five hour carriage ride from here!"

"Which is why we're leaving now. Watson if we're not back before dark we'll be back tomorrow!" Holmes grabbed Adelaide's hand and dragged her out of the room, Adelaide sputtering half finished sentences all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Not really, end of chapter 4<strong>

**I hate this chapter, but not as much as chapter 3, thank you for the reviews that made me all happy and squishy inside ^^**

**New prize this time if you review, you get a kiss from Sherlock or Watson!**

**Watson: *blushing* Excuse me?**

**Sherlock: We didn't agree to this**

**Me: Too bad! *setting up the kissing booth* One review for one kiss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: CHAPTER 5**

**Bit of tension in this chapter, I don't know if it's sexual or just plain ol' me being stupid, but I'm rather proud of this chapter.**

**Also to explain my delay in updating! My family and I went to St. Louis for my aunt's surprise birthday party. She turned 70 years old last month, but the family planned the party for later so she didn't expect it! I love my aunt.**

**I thank miss x-Pick'n'Mix-x for helping me with actually coming up with a crime and giving me the idea for this story **

** I do NOT own Sherlock Holmes or anybody that you recognize, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle owns them.**

**Now, this chapter I'm rather proud of, except for a small tiny portion of the carriage scene where Holmes and Adelaide are talking, but I still like it. I also did my research for asthma and there WAS documentation on it as well as a treatment.**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Watson why didn't you stop them!" Mrs. Hudson asked, or yelled, at Watson, who was sitting in a chair in his room.<p>

"I would if I could but before I knew it they were halfway out the front door! At least she's safe."

"SAFE? With Mr. Holmes?"

"We've known Holmes for years, while he may be a bit insane at least he's trustworthy." Mrs. Hudson groaned and sat down in another chair in Watson's room, sipping hot tea. She knew one thing was true; she was not going to sleep tonight.

* * *

><p>Adelaide was glaring at the man sitting across from her in the carriage. Why he wanted her to come with him she'll never know. He could have asked her for the address to her bookshop, he could have asked Watson to go with him, why did he want her to go? The five hour carriage ride would be the least of her problems, how was she supposed to spend them when she had nothing to do?<p>

"Stop drumming your fingers on the door." Adelaide looked at her hand and quickly put it back in her lap, blushing.

"Why are you always staring at me? I'm of no use to you in this case." Holmes took out his pipe and lit it, glancing at Adelaide to see if she would cough. She cleared her throat but didn't cough. Yet.

"I know so little about you, I'm trying to learn more."

"Well you can't get all the information out of me just by staring at me." The widow crossed her arms and stared out the window, watching the weather go from slightly pleasant to a soft rain.

"I know you suffered a sprained ankle when you were young as you're still nervous about walking on rough roads, your either allergic to the smoke from my pipe or you have asthma as smoke bothers you, I could tell that because you covered your nose when we passed a factory earlier today." He put his pipe back in his mouth and stared out his window. Adelaide grabbed her handkerchief and pressed it over her nose, nodding slightly.

"I have asthma, it's not as bad as it used to be, when my husband and I started the bookstore I was…a lot worse." She looked at Holmes and saw that he put his pipe out, wafting the smoke out through the window. Adelaide smiled a bit and put her handkerchief away. "Thank you."

"I don't want you dying on the way back to your home." Holmes pocketed his pipe and put his hat over his eyes, crossing his arms. In a few minutes soft snoring was heard coming from him. Adelaide laughed a bit and yawned, closing her eyes. A short nap wouldn't hurt.

Holmes opened his eyes and lifted his head a few minutes later, smiling when he realized his trick worked. Adelaide was sleeping, now he could let his mind work on the case. He started to light his pipe again but looked over to the sleeping spy and glared at her. He put out the match and sighed. Now he couldn't even SMOKE in the same room as her. Damn her. He crossed his arms and leaned back into the seat again. His hat was beside him now, no reason in putting it on at this moment.

His brown eyes watched her sleep, rarely leaving her face. One hand was holding her head up, while her other arm draped lazily over her waist. Her body was slightly turned to the wall of the carriage, her legs up on the seat. Was it ladylike? Hardly, did she look peaceful? She did, in fact. Her eyes were moving slightly under her lids, she must have been dreaming. Holmes uncrossed his arms and clasped his hands together, resting his chin on his thumbs. The carriage still moved around slightly as the wheels hit bumps in the road, but neither seemed to notice.

Holmes felt his eyelids start to drop from his own lack of sleep when he heard the woman across from him start to stir. He sat up and pretended to have been awake for hours but saw that Adelaide didn't wake up. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and watched her again. Her body was shaking, as if she was cold. Her eyebrows knitted together and Holmes couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He moved to her side of the carriage, nearly falling flat on his face from another bump the wheels hit, and sat down, watching her. He could see tears falling down her face, that's when her eyes flew open and she sat up straight and stiff as a board.

Adelaide's eyes were wide with fear and red from crying. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was in a mess. She looked at Holmes and bit her lip. Holmes looked out the window and put his pipe in his mouth, ignoring the spy. Her body slammed into his with an audible THUMP.

"Oof!" Sherlock dropped his pipe and looked at the girl, whose arms were wrapped around him. He saw her shoulders shaking and sobs registered in his ears after he could breathe again. He didn't know what to do. He was never good at comforting anybody, he rarely did so! Adelaide's sobs slowly ceased, leaving the only sounds in the carriage to be the rain thumping on the roof of their ride, and their breathing. Holmes looked down at the girl and saw that her eyes were closed. Holmes let his head fall back against the wall of the carriage and sighed. This girl…this…poison, was becoming a hassle to deal with. Holmes shut his eyes and let sleep overtake him, not even bothering to move the girl.

The rest of the five hour carriage ride was spent, oddly enough, in each other's arms. Adelaide nearly fell to the ground during the ride so Sherlock kept his arms around the girl's waist to keep her from moving. He didn't want her to gain anymore bruises when he could stop them. Once they arrived in front of Adelaide's bookshop the time was well past 10 PM. Holmes gently shook Adelaide awake, her eyes flying open when she realized where she was.

"Are you crazy why did you do that?" Adelaide yelled, pulling away from him. Holmes put his finger to his lips and then started talking.

"Do what?" He whispered, smirking slightly.

"Why are you holding me?" Adelaide hissed, sitting back down on the other side of the carriage.

"You had a nightmare while on the way here, you woke up and practically attached yourself to me, and then you nearly fell onto the floor so I had to hold onto you, happy?"

"There is no way I would ever hug you in any lifetime." Adelaide crossed her arms and turned her head away from Holmes.

"Well," Sherlock placed his hat back on his head and stood, exiting the carriage, "If it does happen again, shame on you." He helped the widow down from the carriage then paid the driver for the ride.

"I can't believe I came with you." Adelaide started to search for her key then remembered that her brother-in-law took it. She sighed and put her fingers to her nose. "And I can't believe we need to get a room at the Inn for the night."

"I see no problem in that, it's late anyway and I'm exhausted. We'll work in the morning then return home to Baker Street tomorrow afternoon. Come." Sherlock slicked his hair back then started walking to the Inn across the street and Adelaide sighed, quickly following. She kept her head down when they entered the room. Sherlock wrapped his arm around Adelaide then whispered in her ear. "Play along." Holmes placed his hat on her head, covering most of her hair then she turned her face into his chest, her hand clinging to his coat.

"May I help you sir?" A middle aged woman, about 47, asked Holmes, she was standing on her left leg, looking rather bored as she stood up at the check-in desk. Holmes cleared his throat and nodded.

"You certainly can, my… wife and I were on our way to London for our honeymoon when our carriage broke a few wheels about a mile back on some rocks. She's exhausted and we need a place to stay for the night, are there any rooms available?" Adelaide looked up to Sherlock and he placed a kiss on her forehead. Adelaide tried not to look shocked and hid her blush. To the innkeeper she looked like a shy "bride".

"Yessir, we have one open on the third floor, room 33. Here's your key, breakfast is served at 9 in the mornin', sign here and I'll give you your key." Sherlock nodded and quickly took his arm away from Adelaide's waist, signing them in as 'Mr. and Mrs. Charles Greenwood'. The innkeeper held out the key to the room and Holmes took it, smiling. He paid the woman then started for the stairs.

"Thank you. Come dear let's go to bed." Adelaide followed Sherlock to the stairs and quickly walked up them. Once they were in their room Adelaide took his hat off her head and threw it at him.

"You realize if this town finds out I'm the widow of Mr. Dawson I'll be the laughingstock of this town?" She cursed at him, crossing her arms.

"They won't realize it's you if you keep wearing my hat with your hair in that bun of yours."

"What about yourself? Everybody knows of Sherlock Holmes."

"Yes but I rarely find myself out in the country, of all places."

"We are not in the country!"

"We're in the right spot, the florist's shop is on the outskirts of town. Guess we should have waited until tomorrow so we could bring Watson, ah well." Holmes said, ignoring Adelaide's outburst. He shrugged off his jacket and waistcoat, leaving only his white shirt and suspenders. He then flopped down onto the couch in the room and placed his hat over his eyes. "Get some sleep Mrs. Dawson; we have a long day ahead of us."

"Don't you want the bed?"

"I told you before; I'm comfier on the couch."

"Yes but…" Holmes lifted his head and raised an eyebrow.

"But?"

"I know her, she's…nosey. She'll walk in and check on her guests, including us. Even with a Do Not Disturb sign she'll pop her head in." Adelaide felt her cheeks turning pink as she tried to undo her dress ties. "If she sees you on the couch after saying we're on our honeymoon she'll suspect something." Holmes thought about it, sitting up on the couch, his hat still on his head. Adelaide turned from him and continued untying her dress. After a while she grunted in anger and sat down on the bed, crossing her arms. She felt the bed move behind her and looked over her shoulder to see Holmes successfully untangle the ribbons and laces that kept her in the dress. She smiled at him then stood up, letting the dress fall off her shoulders and onto the floor. She kept her last underskirt on and her corset, as much as it hurt. Holmes helped her loosen the corset enough to keep her comfortable during the night and still covered. Adelaide's cheeks never stopped flaring red as she lied down on the bed under the sheets. Holmes sighed and crawled under the sheets, sighing as he turned away from Adelaide.

Their backs were to each other, Adelaide too embarrassed to turn to look at him. Holmes kept his eyes on the far wall, suddenly unable to fall asleep. The damn girl was too close to him now. Yes they were close in the carriage but he was too busy making sure she didn't injure herself he didn't really care! Mrs. Hudson would have his head if any harm came to her daughter, and she already was trying to kill him. The spy behind him was now fully asleep, he could hear her breathing become deep and even. He was sure she was dreaming, about what he wouldn't know. Holmes closed his eyes and moved to the edge of the bed, staying as far away from the girl as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! Not really, end of chapter 5 (Yes this is gonna be a regular thing to read :P)<strong>

**This chapter I am proud of because it's longer and I rather like it, yet it's still not my best work in my opinion, I still like it.**

**To all those who received a kiss from Watson and Sherlock, congratulations. To people who reviewed without accounts.**

**Joy, your kiss. *Sherlock kisses you on the cheek***

**There, now that that's settled**

**Sherlock: I really don't like you.**

**Me: You gotta love me Sherlock, I'm in charge of your love life**

**Sherlock: I don't want a love life. Women just cause problems**

**Me: *sighs* Stupid 19th century thinking. You're gonna get a culture shock whenever you see the 21st century!**

**Watson: Please tell me your prize this time doesn't include us kissing random strangers.**

**Me: Nope! The prize this time is a very lovely dinner.**

**Watson: Why do I get the feeling this won't end well.**

**Me: You get a date with Watson or Sherlock!**

**Sherlock: Watson, time to leave!**

**Watson: Agreed! *Sherlock and Watson start running***

**Me: Ah come on! Choose who you want I will make sure they get there! *runs after them* YOU TWO WILL GO ON YOUR DATES AND YOU WILL BE GENTLEMEN! OH! And if you guys have chapter title ideas I'd love to hear them! **


End file.
